Memoria: Somium Memor
by MarieRiddle290
Summary: HP/HG/DM Companion piece to Somium Memor. If you have not read Somium Memor, please read that first as this will not make much sense without it. This will basically be a series of one-shots or deleted scenes that were edited out of the original story.
1. The Ring

A/N: If you have not read my story Somnium Memor, please read that first as this will not make much sense without it. So this will basically be a series of one-shots or deleted scenes that were edited out of the original story. It will not necessarily be in time order either. I will put a 'Setting" section that should help place it. This chapter as checked by my amazing beta, Merch.

Some important dates from original story:

Potion accident happens March 17, 2010

Hermione wakes up on March 20, 2010

Setting: December of 1998. The war has just ended. Harry went into Auror training, Hermione went to finish her seventh year and Draco is doing an Apprenticeship with Slughorn at Hogwarts.

December 3, 1998 (Thursday):

'What took you so long?' Harry asked, as Draco came running up to him.

'Hermione was running late. I didn't want her to know I was leaving the castle.' Draco explained.

'Why was she running late? She's never late.' Harry asked, as they started walking the path to Hogsmeade.

'She was distracted this morning,' Draco answered, with a smirk.

Harry laughed and reached for Draco's hand.

'Distract her too much, she will move out of your room and back to Gryffindor Tower'

'She keeps threatening that, but then I just distract her more.' Draco smiled at Harry.

'I wish I could be there more. I'm just too tired after training to make it over here all the time.' Harry said, regretfully.

Draco stopped them and faced Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry, pushing their bodies against each other.

'Harry, we know you come when you can,' Draco said, then lightly kissed Harry. 'We will get passed this. Your training and my apprenticeship will be done in a few years, and Hermione will finish her seventh year and free all the house elves and we will get to live the rest of our lives together. We made it through last year, we will make it through this.'

Harry smiled and leaned over to kissed Draco. They stood there on the path and snogged until they could barely breath.

'We have to go,' Draco said, not pulling far from Harry's lips. 'I need to be back before lunch, or Hermione will be suspicious.'

'I know...alright. I have the weekend off, so I will be with you two all weekend.'

'Good.' Draco said, and kissed Harry again before they continued down the path.

'Did you get the potion?' Harry asked Draco as they walked.

'Yes. Slughorn is so excited to be in on our plan he just handed them right to me and gave me extras just in case. He understands it's the only way to keep it secret. Do you have hair samples?'

'Yes. I told Minister Shacklebolt what we were doing and he helped me. Apparently the Auror department keeps a collection of Muggle hairs for disguise. He also understood that if we were spotted looking at engagement rings that the media would be in a frenzy and we wouldn't be able to keep it a secret.'

The moment the war was over there was no reason to hide their relationship anymore. Though they had avoided the press when they could and they never answered any questions, it still came out they were a bonded triad. They were not trying to hide it, but they didn't feel the need to rationalize their relationship to the wizarding world. Everywhere they went, people wanted photos with the boy-who-lived and his two lovers. The Weasleys, Neville and Luna were getting extra attention too, but they were followed the same policy as they were, ignore the press.

Harry and Draco took the polyjuice potion. Harry turned into a short, middle aged man with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Harry removed his glasses as the man he was impersonating didn't need any. Draco stayed the same height, as he turned into a bald man, that seemed about the same age as Harry currently looked They looked at each other and both started laughing.

'We definitely won't be recognizable,' Harry said.

'No, we won't.' Draco responded with a grin.

Draco offered his arm to Harry, which Harry accepted, and he apparated them to Diagon Alley. The held hands as Draco led Harry to the high end jeweler. Draco had told Harry that the jeweler would create anything they wanted, which was perfect because they had spent a few months deciding what the ring would look like.

There had been arguments on the color of gold used for the band, so they decided to use both. They argued on the stones. Draco thought it was too normal to only put diamonds on the ring, but Harry didn't agree that they needed to add a cluster of emeralds around the diamond to the ring. Therefore they compromised and decided to add one emerald and one ruby to either side of the diamond. Draco, who had some artistic talent to Harry's surprise, was able to draw a ring they thought was perfect. Draco had known of a high end jeweler in Diagon Alley and figured he was the best person to go to for the ring.

As they stepped in the store, a bell rang and a man in black dress robes was instantly next to them.

'How may I help you today?' he asked, with a slight bow.

Looking around the store, Harry was glad they came in disguise as there was many people, mostly men, buying jewelry for their girlfriends and wives for Christmas.

'We would like to create a custom ring, I understand Helbert Mullins is the best wizard to come to for custom work.' Draco said, with an air of importance that reminded Harry of Lucius.

'He is the owner of this store, but he generally allows us to work on custom orders. I did apprentice under him,' the man responded.

Harry was about to say okay, but Draco spoke first.

'With our design, we prefer to have Mr. Mullins work on it. We have already owled him, he is expecting us.' Draco said.

The man looked disgruntled, but he left to see if his boss was ready for them. Harry hadn't known Draco had already owled ahead, but as they had planned on letting the man know their identity, it made sense. Harry had told Draco when they planned this to take the lead, as he was more use to dealing with people in these kinds of situations.

The man came back and escorted them back to office. Harry shut the door behind them, it was only him, Draco and Mr. Mullins in the room.

'Welcome, gentlemen,' the man said, as he stood from behind his desk and shaked their hands.

'Thank you for seeing us,' Draco said.

Mr. Mullins nodded and invited them to sit as he sat himself.

'Now you said in your letter you already had a design in mind?' he asked them.

'Yes, we do,' Draco pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. 'We were wanting this section to be white gold and this section of yellow gold. The main stone we want a Diamond, this one a Emerald and this one a Ruby.' Draco pointed to the areas he meant.

'This will be easy enough, though may I make a suggestion?' Mr. Mullins asked, looking at the ring design.

'Of course,' Draco answered.

'I know you don't want me to ask many questions, but may I know if this ring is for a woman you both are proposing to?' he asked, carefully.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, Harry nodded and Draco looked back at Mr. Mullins.

'It is,' Draco answered, simply.

'Then instead of just having two vines, how about three? One will be the white gold with the Emerald, and another will be yellow gold with a Ruby. Now the third will have the diamond, which will set between the Ruby and Emerald, but along the third one will be multiple small diamonds, inlaid into the gold.' He explain as he drew out what he was explaining.

It looked very similar to Harry and Draco's design. They both liked how there was three vines, intertwined and Draco liked the extra diamonds added. They looked at each other, creating eye contact so they could have a conversation in their head.

' _What do you think?' Harry asked._

' _I think it's perfect. The three vines is very symbolic, I think Hermione would like that.'_

' _I do too. Do you think the extra diamonds is a little much though?'_

' _It won't be too much, we want her to have a one of kind ring. This will make it stand out more.'_

' _You just want her to have the most expensive ring possible.'_

' _If that was true, this ring would be a lot bigger. It's only extra small diamonds.'_

' _Alright, I like it, if you do.'_

' _I think it's perfect.'_

' _I feel the potion about to wear off. Are we telling him or should we take another sip?_

' _I think we can trust him. I'll make sure he realizes that if he wants to make the wedding bands this needs to stay quiet. He will won't risk the sale of three more rings or risk you speaking bad of his store'_

' _Alright.'_

Harry and Draco broke eye contact. The jeweler was staring at them, patiently.

'Sorry,' Harry said, realizing how weird that had to look to the man.

'It is alright, I have worked with bonded triads before and one of my Aunts was in a triad. Her and my two uncles would have half their conversations in their heads and half out loud without realizing it,' Mr. Mullins explained, smiling.

'Yes, we have noticed ourselves doing that as well,' Draco responded.

'Did you two come up with an agreement?'

'Yes, we agree with your ideas. How soon can you have this ring done?' Draco asked.

'Well, first we need to discuss price and half is due up front and the rest will be paid at pick up. I can start on it once the down payment is paid, then it should take me about a week.'

'Alright. We can pay today. Now there is an issue of secrecy here.' Draco said, starting to feel his blood boil and he knew his true face would show soon.

'Of course, we have never released information here.' The jeweler explained, clearly unsure why they were being private about this.

'As long as this stays quiet and out of the media, until we propose, then we will come to you for all our future jewelry needs, like the wedding bands and the wedding party gifts.' Draco said.

'May I ask, is the media concerned with your proposal?' Mr. Mullins asked Draco, finally realizing he really was missing something.

'I believe so...yes,' Harry said.

Mr. Mullins turned to look at Harry and his eyes widened when he saw Harry Potter sitting across from him, then watched as Draco turned back to himself.

'Yes. I can see media may be an issue.' Mr. Mullins said.

A/N: Just a small chapter to start, all the chapters will range from short to long. Please let me know what you think of this. Let me know if there are any scenes you want to see. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 25 will post tomorrow!

This is the closest I can find for the ring design for Hermione's ring. It would go Ruby, Diamond, Emerald. And mix of white gold and yellow gold.

. ?productId=11034746


	2. Deleted Scene: Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you Merch for continuing to be my beta into the companion story.

Setting: This was deleted from chapter 16. Some people, may have even read this already. Though I did change a few things. This is when Hermione's dream had stopped working, and Draco was making her the stronger potion. She didn't know she was married to Draco, though she was conflicted because she did have feelings for him. This was made from Harry and Draco's POV, showing what they were really doing and not what they were telling Hermione they were doing

Harry's Week:

Harry believed this had been the most stressful week he had dealt with since the War. Harry had to go back to work, so he and Draco worked on a schedule to make sure someone was always home with Hermione.

He had been sleeping in their room with Hermione, but they hadn't done anything more than kiss. He knew she was confused, she was stuck at the point when they were all confused about being in love with two different people. Harry kept asking Draco if they should just tell her, but Draco kept saying he was worried about her reaction.

Harry was worried about Draco, he tried to pay as much attention as possible to Draco, but his full concentration was on the potion. Though Hermione was at least more comfortable around Draco than she was in the beginning, which Harry was grateful for. Draco had told him that she was even more comfortable around him when Harry wasn't around.

He was also trying to go to Malfoy Manor every other day to visit the kids, all of whom were still having a good time with their grandparents, but were ready to come home. Harry kept thanking Lucius and Narcissa, but they wouldn't hear it.

Draco's week:

Draco was determined to get this potion done correctly. He was in the potion lab more than necessary, but he wanted to make sure nothing went wrong.

Hermione was warming up to him, but she kept her distance, which he couldn't blame her since she believed they were married to other people. Harry kept wanting to tell her, but Draco was worried. What if it was too much? What if she went back in a coma and didn't wake up, or wake up but lose the memory she already gained?

These were all warnings that the Healers had warned him could happen when he had asked about telling her the truth when her dreams had stopped. They were hoping she could get a little farther than a year before telling her everything.

Other than working on the potion he had to go the D.A. a few times and he kept checking in on the children. He missed having them around the house, as he knew Harry did as well.

He also missed sleeping in his room with his husband and wife, but he did enjoy that Harry was trying to make it up to him and was fucking him at every opportunity. They were not 17 anymore, and he was definitely feeling a little sore and he was sure Harry was too, but he didn't mind. This was the first time since they had all three gotten together that he had this much alone time with Harry. Not that all their sexual encounters over the past 15 years was all three, but majority had been.

Harry and Hermione had had time away from him when they were off searching for the Horcruxes, but they had told him very few things had happened between them during that time. After the war was over, Harry had gone straight into the Auror academy, but he and Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts, Hermione to take her seventh year and him to take up an apprenticeship with Professor Slughorn. Though Harry had visited as much as possible, they would go a couple weeks sometimes without seeing him.

Draco enjoyed the time he and Harry were getting, but he didn't like the reason they were getting it. He had to complete this potion.

A/N: I said it would be a short update here. I have a few long ones I'm working on. My wrist surgery is Thursday and I haven't finished the epilogue yet. I could have ended it at one spot, but I figured everyone would rather wait 2 weeks for a long update then get a short rushed epilogue tonight. To make up for it I am adding a preview at the end of this message for it hasn't been edited, so please excuse mistakes, and know some could possibly change. Thank you for your patience, here is a little preview:

December 10, 2010

'I am going to kill both of you!' Hermione screamed from her bed as her husbands quickly dressed and quickly packed.

There was a light knock on the door, then the door slowly opened. Scorpius peeked around the door, looking worried. Hermione smiled at him.

'Come in, Scorpius,' Hermione said gently to her son.

'Mom, is everything okay?' Scorpius asked, looking worried as he watched his fathers run around the room.

'Yes, your sister is ready to come out,' Hermione smiled, putting her hand on her protruding belly.

'Really?!' Scorpius said excitedly, running over to her putting his hands on her belly.

'Yes, now we are heading to St. Mungo's. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley are going to stay here with you. Are the others awake?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, they sent me to see what was happening. We heard you yell and heard noises on the stairs and a lot of voices,' he explained.

'Your dads are just running around to get ready. Your sister is arriving a little early, so we weren't quite ready. The voices were just your grandparents coming over. Go tell everyone everything is fine, and that tomorrow you will get to meet your sister.' Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face as she felt another contraction, she didn't want her eldest son to worry.

'Okay,' he ran over and hugged her before he left the room.

Once Scorpius left his parents room, he ran into his siblings in the hall.

'Is mummy okay?' Rose asked him, she was huddled into Albus.

'She is fine, the baby is coming. They are packing for the hospital.' Scorpius informed them.

'I thought I heard Grandma Cissy downstairs,' James said and Scorpius nodded.

'Yes, she and Grandpa are going to stay here.'

'Is mum really going to kill our dads?' Albus looked.

'I don't think so, I think she was just mad that it was taking them so long to pack.' Scorpius answered, unsure why his mum yelled that but he wanted to reassure his siblings.

'So, we get to see our new sister?' Rose asked hopeful.

'Yes, mum said tomorrow. Let's go to bed,' he said, taking Rose's hand and he started guiding her to her room.

'I'm too excited, let's stay up until our sister comes home!' Rose said excitedly.

'Alright, lets hang out in my room then,' Scorpius said.

'Yay!' Rose yelled and ran ahead of them.

'I want to go back to bed,' James complained, stopping his brothers outside Scorpius' room.

'Just come with me. It won't be hard to get her asleep in my bed. Thirty minutes at the most. She can sleep in there with me, she sneaks in my room half the time anyway when she has nightmares. Once she is out you two can go to bed if you want, just help me get her calm.'

'Of course I'll help,' Albus said.

'I guess, but thirty minutes. I just got to sleep when I heard mom.' James said.

'Real quick, while Rose can't hear us; is mom really okay?' Albus asked, Scorpius.

'She is. The baby is coming a little early, but Rose was a little early too and everything was fine. I remember when Sage was born and Aunt Ginny was yelling at our Uncles, just like mom is yelling at our dads. I guess that's normal,' Scorpius answered.

Feeling reassured they walked into the room, and Rose was already asleep in the middle of Scorpius' bed.

'Well, see ya,' James whispered and walked out of the room to his room.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and looked at Albus.

'Go get some sleep, Al,' Scorpius said, quietly.

'Good night,' Albus said, smiling at Scorpius before he left for his own room.

Scorpius sighed as he slipped into bed next to his sister. He didn't understand how a person half his size could take up so much room.

Meanwhile, Draco and Harry got Hermione to the hospital and she gave birth to their second daughter in the early hours of December 11, 2010.


	3. Houses Part 1

Houses Part 1

Scene: This will be little moments of discovering everyone Hogwarts house. The first one is from before the story the second is only months later and so on. I placed the dates before each one.

*This will be in split into four parts. This is part 1.

September 1, 2009

Edward 'Teddy' Remus Black-Lupin (birthday- April 26, 1998): Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

'I can't believe Teddy has started Hogwarts!' Harry said as he continued to pace in front of the fireplace.

'Can you believe in two years, we'll be up waiting to hear what house Scorpius is in?' Hermione asked from the couch she was sitting with Draco.

'We won't need to wait up for news. We already know what house he's going to be in.' Draco said with a smirk.

'He came from me, he could very well be in Gryffindor.' Hermione said, playfully swatting at Draco.

'Your best chance of a Gryffindor is Al, and I think he is more of a Ravenclaw or, I hate to say it, a Hufflepuff.' Draco said.

'Even if you're right about Scorpius, James is a little more daring. He is a Gryffindor.' Harry said, looking over at them.

'But, just like you would have been a Slytherin, but you didn't want to; James will want to be in the same house as Scorpius.' Draco said smugly.

'So you think I produced two Slytherins?' Hermione replied as Harry went back to pacing.

'Yes, I do,' Draco said smugly, trying to kiss her, but she turned her head so he got her cheek instead. He laughed.

Before she could respond, their fire roared up and Remus' head was appeared.

'Gryffindor!' He called out proudly.

'I knew it!' Harry said, smiling at Remus.

September 2, 2010

Victoire Apolline Weasley (bday- May 1, 1999) Bill and Fleur

'Have you heard yet?' Harry asked in way of greeting as he walked into the Burrow's kitchen.

'Not yet, Bill said he would let us know the moment he did,' Molly said, with a smile.

They hugged as Scorpius and James ran into the room, followed by Albus who was holding Rose's hand, then Draco and Hermione, who was nearing five month pregnant.

'No news yet?' Hermione asked, as she sat at the table, where Ginny was also sitting at seven months pregnant.

'Not yet,' Molly answered, as she placed some finger sandwiches on the table. Hermione and Ginny quickly took one.

'If you four want to go play, most of your cousins are out back,' Molly said to her four grandchildren.

They looked at their parents.

'Go ahead, but watch your sister,' Draco said.

James and Scorpius ran out the door, and Albus walked with Rose, still holding her hand.

'Is everyone here?' Harry asked, grabbing a sandwich.

'George and Angelina aren't. George came over earlier, Angelina and Roxanne are sick, so they are staying away a bit hoping it doesn't spread to everyone.' Molly explained.

They all nodded. With so many children, if one got sick, it often worked it's way through all the kids and often the adults as well.

'Is everyone out back?' Hermione said, noticing how quiet the house. She picked up her fifth finger sandwich.

'Yes. Harry, Draco, can you help me bring this food out? Do you girls feel like going outside, or you want to stay inside?' Molly asked the two pregnant women.

'Outside would be nice.' Ginny said, and Hermione nodded.

Harry helped Hermione stand up, as Draco helped Ginny up.

'Thanks,' Ginny said to Draco.

Hermione picked up the plate of sandwiches and she and Ginny walked out together.

Harry and Draco grabbed the casseroles dishes Molly had made and Molly grabbed two more plates of finger sandwiches. They carried it outside, avoiding running children, and placed the dishes on a table that was already set up with snacks and drinks. Hermione and Ginny had found two seats next to each other and continued eating their sandwiches. Bill ran out into the back yard from the house.

'Gryffindor!' he yelled, excited.

September 1, 2011

Scorpius Lucius Potter-Malfoy (March 1, 2000) Harry, Draco and Hermione

'You're still going with Slytherin?' Harry asked, looking towards Draco.

'Of course I am,' Draco answered.

Harry and Draco sat on either side of Hermione on a couch near the fire. Across from them was Lucius and Narcissa sitting on another couch. Narcissa was holding a sleeping ten month old Mira.

'You two are going to wake the baby if you keep arguing, we're going to find out any minute.' Hermione said, looking between the two of them.

Lucius and Narcissa just smiled, they had heard this same argument multiple times tonight. Draco kept saying Slytherin where as Harry said Scorpius could easily be a Ravenclaw. Harry knew Scorpius wasn't meant for Gryffindor. Hermione kept saying she didn't care what house any of her children ended up in.

Meanwhile, right outside the room, just out of site, sat James, Albus, and Rose. All leaning against the wall, James closest to the door, then Rose, then Albus.

'Do you know what house he wanted to be in?' Albus whispered to James.

'He told me last night he was going for Hufflepuff to upset the whole family, but I don't think he was telling the truth.' James answered quietly.

'Does it matter what house we go in?' Rose asked her brothers in a loud whisper.

'Quiet Rose,' James whispered.

'It doesn't matter what house but our parents would like us in their house,' Albus said.

'But we live in their house,' Rose said, trying to whisper.

'Their Hogwart's house. The house they were in when they went to school. Mum and Daddy Harry were in Gryffindor, Daddy Draco was in Slytherin.' Albus explained.

'And you three should be in bed,' Draco said, walking through the doorway.

All three jumped and quickly got to their feet in front of him.

'We just wanted to hear about Scorpius...' James started.

'We were going to bed once we heard what house he made it in,' Albus continued.

'Can we...pweaseeeeeee?' Rose finished.

Draco looked into the room at Harry and Hermione.

' _What do you two think?' Draco asked through their bond._

' _I don't like that they are up this late.' Hermione responded._

' _They're just excited. This is the first one of them to go to Hogwarts.' Harry said._

' _So you think we should let them?' Hermione asked._

' _Yes, they are just as excited as us.' Harry said._

' _It's only this once,' Draco chimed in._

' _Fine,' Hermione said._

'Fine, but just this once. You are not going to make a habit of staying up this late.' Draco said to the three children in front of him.

'Thank you!' James and Albus said as they walked into the room.

'Thanks Daddy!' Rose said hugging Draco, who picked her up and carried her into the room.

Draco sat back down next to Hermione, settling Rose on his lap. James and Albus just settled on the rug by the fire when it roared up and Sirius' head appeared.

'I'm afraid Draco was right, Scorpius was placed in Slytherin.' Sirius said.

Draco smirked at Harry, who dropped his head in his hands.

September 1, 2012

Dominique Lyssa Weasley (March 12, 2001) Bill and Fleur

'Don't be nervous, sis,' Victoire said to her sister, Dominique.

'I'm not nervous, I'm just ready to be there,' Dominique said.

'It's going to be a lot of fun. I hope you're in Slytherin with me, then we can have two Gryffindors and two Slytherins.' Scorpius said happily.

'Or you can be in Gryffindor and we can be three to one,' Teddy responded.

The four of them were sharing a compartment, it was Teddy's first time using the Hogwarts Express, as his fathers both worked at Hogwarts so he would floo with them, but he asked if he could ride with his friends. The four of them talked, and tried to keep Dominique's mind off her nerves from starting school. She was excited about learning how to use her wand and how to make potions, but nervous from being away from home.

'So, how will I be sorted? How can I prepare?' she asked the group.

'We can't tell you,' Scorpius answered first.

'Why not?'

'It's a tradition. Trust me, it's nothing bad and you really can't prepare for it,' Victoire explained.

'Just a little hint? Teddy?' She asked, looking across from her at Teddy.

'Nope, I can't break tradition. My dad Remus is the headmaster.' Teddy replied.

'Fine. How much longer? Can you tell me that?' Dominique asked.

'We're almost there, lets change into our robes,' Victoire responded, smiling at her sister.

Once they arrived, Dominique had to separate from them as she made her way with the other first years to the lake. They saw her next as she walked into the Great Hall with the other first years who were following behind Sirius, who oversaw the sorting ceremony. They all watched as they finally got to Dominque. Sirius gave her an encouraging smile before he placed the hat on her head.

' _Ahhh, another Weasley. Weasley's have been going to Gryffindor for generations, but there is something about you,'_ she could hear the hat say. _'You're very clever, and you have a thirst for knowledge. There is only one house that will work for you….'_

'RAVENCLAW!' The hat shouted to the hall.

A/N: Thanks to my amazing beta, Merch, for looking this chapter over.


End file.
